


Aftermath

by gatcombepark



Category: British Royal Family
Genre: Gen, Vegas '12: Anus Horribilis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of dealing with the effects of one night of bad decisions. Ficlet.</p><p>edited 1/29/17 only to finally change the category from "other" to "gen", which is what it should have been all along, I was still a n00b when I posted this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Harry collapsed into his bed and sighed deeply. It had been a long day- no, a long week. You make one stupid drunken mistake in some hotel and suddenly every site on the Internet is posting your nudes. The ass-chewings from his father and his grandparents hadn’t helped one bit. Yes, he had screwed up. He was well aware of the fact. And from now on no one would hang out with him unless security checked their phones on the way out. Could we let go of it now?

However, it seemed like some folks out there were a bit more sympathetic. His fellow servicemen, especially, seemed to side with him out of respect for his tour in Afghanistan- imagine if they knew he was on his way to another!- and had begun taking photos of themselves similar to his incriminating ones and posting them on Facebook. He would have liked the page, but his staff had told him it would probably be better to close his account in case one of his friends also wanted to leak something.

That didn’t stop him from seeing the pictures, though, and it made him glad to know so many people had his back. He was not, however, expecting the email that showed up in his inbox. Opening it, he read the message.

 _I’m told our servicepeople are taking photos of themselves like this to show they still love you in spite of the mistake you’ve made. Well, here’s one from your old Navy uncle and his wife._ Harry’s eyes widened as he scrolled past the photo. THAT was not something he had EVER needed to see. _We love you and we wish you the best on your tour. But please learn from your error and don't do it again._

_Love,_

_Anne and Tim_

It was so like them. Terribly cheeky and yet still caring and supportive. He set the phone aside and laid down to go to sleep, comforted by the fact that at least some of his relatives weren’t making a big deal of it. Now if only they would talk to his dad…


End file.
